Of Evil and Pranks
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Sort-of sequel to 'Of Evil and Pink.' I'm making one last tour through the MFB world, messing with, well, everyone, or almost everyone. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE.


**Alright, so this is a sort-of sequel to 'Of Evil and Pink,' but you don't have to read that story before this one, which i had way too much fun writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gingka! Gingka!"

"Geez, calm down Zero! What is it?" Gingka asked as the Ifrit wielder skidded into the B-Pit and slammed into the counter, falling down on his rear end from the impact.

"Galaxy's back!"

"Great. We're doomed." Gingka muttered as said authoress burst through the door riding a pink unicorn whose mane (oddly enough) looked a whole lot like Doji's hair.

"Okay Gingka, i need you to command the Minions while i go kidnap Rago out of the giant cave i just teleported him into. You got that?" Galaxy said as a whole swarm of the small yellow creatures flooded the B-Pit.

"Got it…" Gingka muttered.

"She's going a bit more crazy than usual." Madoka observed as the authoress galloped off.

"No kidding." Gingka said. "Hey, Minions! Follow the pink unicorn!"

"Oh, otay, otay!" the Minions replied, swarming back out of the B-Pit to follow Galaxy.

* * *

"Oh Raaaagoooo!" Galaxy called into a dark cave as she teleported around randomly.

"What little worm wants me this time?" Rago snarled.

"Spaghetti Sauce! There you are!" Galaxy exclaimed, popping up next to the Nemesis blader and grinning.

"Oh no, it had to be you!" Rago exclaimed, trying to run, but tripping on a rock and landing with a splash in a giant bowl of spaghetti.

"Gahh! This isn't funny!" Rago yelled.

Galaxy rolled around in the air laughing. "Oh, but it is! It's absolutely hilarious! Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to go throw Dr. Ziggurat into a giant pile of ziggurats."

"I will get you back for this!" Rago yelled as Galaxy disappeared from view.

"Oh, and look out for the meatballs! They're usually pretty hungry!"

"Meatballs?" Rago raised an eyebrow, then screamed as a giant meatball swallowed him.

* * *

"Oh, Ziggy-Pants!" Galaxy called, reappearing in the HD Academy.

"Not you again!" Ziggurat's muffled voice came out from under a nearby desk.

"Found you!" Galaxy exclaimed, appearing under the desk with the scientist, who screamed amd darted out from under the desk, only to crash into a wall that just happened to be there.

"Oh, i was wondering where i had put that wall! Thanks for helping me find it, Ziggy!" Galaxy exclaimed with a troll face.

"I hate you..." Ziggurat moaned.

"I'm aware with that. Now come on, let's go!" Galaxy said, grabbing Ziggurat's foot and dragging him down the hallway before throwing him into a giant pit filled with tiny replicas of ziggurats.

* * *

"You done now? Can we all stop hiding?" Gingka asked as Galaxy reappeared in the B-Pit a few minutes later.

"Maybe." Galaxy replied, grinning evilly at the group.

"Run for your lives!" Gingka yelled, running out the door, with Zero close behind.

"You said it. Daleks!" Galaxy called, as ten of said aliens appeared and flew after the two.

"Gahh! It just had to be these things!" Gingka yelled.

"Humans in range. Exterminate!" The Daleks replied.

"What do we do?!" Zero wailed.

"Keep running!" Gingka replied, turning a corner sharply in an attempt to evade the aliens.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks exclaimed, as a few more of them floated down to hover in front of the Pegasus and Ifrit bladers, who skidded sharply to a stop, cornered.

"Oh, come on! That was too easy!" Galaxy laughed, opening the top of her Dalek shell and poking her head out. "Now, face your doom!"

Gingka and Zero growled, then shielded their faces as they were blasted with... Glitter?

"Gahh! I thought these things were still as deadly as that time you used them to kill Doji twenty times in a row!" Gingka exclaimed angrily.

"Well, no, or i would have sent them after Doji." Galaxy replied.

Gingka sweatdropped as Zero sneezed out a cloud of glitter.

"But aren't you glad that i replaced the ray guns with glitter ones?" Galaxy asked.

"Well, i guess, but next time, don't scare us like that." Gingka muttered.

"There won't be a next time." Galaxy said solemnly.

"Huh?" Gingka looked confused.

Galaxy sighed. "Look, this is the last time i'm going to be here, so i decided to go out with a bang."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"I'm quitting being an authoress, and going back to my own world. I'll probably never return." Galaxy replied bluntly.

"Oh." Zero said, blinking.

"So... No more character torture coming from you?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

Galaxy nodded. "Precisely. Now, would you mind going to the DNA headquarters and luring the Garcias into the lobby for me?"

"Uhh, sure, i guess." Gingka replied slowly.

Galaxy grinned. "Off you go then!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers and teleporting the two bladers into the Garcias' office.

"Gahh! How did you get in here?!" Argo demanded.

Gingka blinked, faking surprise.

"Gahh! Galaxy! You said we were going to the beach!" He exclaimed, darting out of the room with Zero close behind.

"Brilliant." Galaxy's voice snickered in the redhead's ear. "Just get them to come down to the lobby."

"Got it." Gingka replied, glancing back at the now-pursuing Garcias.

As they entered the DNA lobby, Gingka and Zero skidded to a halt, just as they were teleported out by Galaxy.

"What in the world was that?!" Gingka almost yelled.

"Giant spiderweb." Galaxy grinned. "And what's likely to have built a giant spiderweb?"

"You." Gingka replied.

"A giant spider?" Zero guessed.

"Exactly." Galaxy replied, snapping her fingers and causing a large screen to appear in front of them, with the spiderweb-filled DNA lobby displayed on it.

"What is this?!" Argo yelled as he struggled against the sticky strands of spider silk.

"A spiderweb, duh. Look up and you'd figure that out in a second." Galaxy replied as she pressed a button.

The Garcias looked up and screamed in fear as they spotted four giant spiders crawling down the strands of the web towards them.

"Gross." Gingka and Zero said as the spiders wrapped the Garcias up in spider silk.

"No kidding." Galaxy said, making a face at the screen as it disappeared.

"You have a really weird sense of humor." Gingka commented.

"Yup!" Galaxy exclaimed, pulling out a list and checking the Garcias' names off. "Ooh! Looks like it's Damian and Jack's turn! See you later!"

Gingka and Zero sweatdropped as the authoress disappeared.

* * *

"Jaaack!" Damian called, bursting into the artist's room in anger, only to trip over the edge of a plastic sheet laying on the floor and land facefirst in a can of paint.

"See? I told you it would work!" Galaxy exclaimed, high-fiving Jack.

"What in the world is this for?!" Damian sputtered, wiping paint off his face.

"You ruined my beautiful artwork, so you must pay!" Jack replied.

"What?! I never touched your stupid artwork, idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Well, Galaxy here has it on video!"

"She told me it wasn't yours and asked me to help her prank you by destroying it!"

Jack blinked. "She helped me prank you by putting that paint can and plastic down."

"Oh, look at the time! I have an appointment to keep with Pluto and Doji, gotta go!" Galaxy exclaimed, disappearing as the two bladers turned to her angrily.

* * *

"Maaasamuuneee, Kiiing!"

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?" King said as he and Masamune ran down the street with an angry pair conposed of Toby and Zeo chasing them.

"Because Galaxy threatened to turn us irreversably pink for the remainder of our lives if we didn't." Masamune replied.

"Riiight." King said, then smacked into a pole.

"Who puts random poles in the middle of the sidewalk? Are you alright?" Masamune asked, helping King up.

"Only one person..." King groaned as Galaxy appeared in front of them.

"Oh, so that's where that went! I need it to smack Doji with. See you guys later!" The authoress exclaimed, grabbing the pole and disappearing.

"Galaxy!"

* * *

"Okay Doji, you know the drill." Galaxy replied, holding up a power drill.

"Huh?" Doji looked confused.

"Nah, not this drill, the other one." Galaxy snickered, pointing behind Doji.

Doji turned and instantly paled, then screamed and began running away from a giant power drill that began chasing him.

"Oh, how i love puns." Galaxy grinned, then turned to Pluto. "Didn't i just nail that one, or do i have to hammer it into your head a bit more?"

Almost instantly, Pluto found himself running away from a giant nail, but only for about a minute, as Galaxy whacked him on the head with a hammer when he ran past her.

"Seriously, these puns are just sew funny!" Galaxy laughed as she sewed the back of Doji's suit to the back of Pluto's before disappearing.

* * *

"Hello, Kyoya!"

"Bug off, Galaxy. I'm busy."

"Too busy to help me prank Gingka?"

Kyoya grinned. "You're on."

"Hey, Gingka! I need your help pranking Kyoya!"

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

"Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryu-"

"What do you want?! And stop poking me!"

"Hi. There's a unicorn behind you."

"Sure there is."

"No, i'm serious. There really is a unicorn behind you and it's-"

"Yikes! Gahh! Galaxy!"

"About to poke you in the butt. Hey, can't say that i didn't warn you."

"I hate you..."

"Sorry, Ziggy-pants beat you to saying that. Pick a different line."

Ryuga animefell.

* * *

"Hey, Gingka!"

"What?"

"Heads up!"

"You too!"

"Hey guys, have you- Gahh!" Galaxy exclaimed as she popped up between the two rivals and was instantly coated in her own glitter-pudding-jello combination.

"Wait, you have one of these too? Galaxy!" Gingka and Kyoya said in sync.

"Oh, did i forget to mention that i was tricking you guys into pranking each other? My bad! Continue, continue." Galaxy said, waving dismissively at the two bladers, who sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"You know, i almost can't wait for you to leave." Gingka sighed.

"Not nice, Gingka!" Galaxy exclaimed, snapping her fingers and encasing the redhead in rock.

Kyoya snickered, then stopped and gained a tick mark as he ended up in the same situation.

"I hate you..."

"Funny, you're the third person to say that to me today. Ziggy-pants and Ryuga beat you to it." Galaxy snickered.

Gingka sighed. "Alright, let us out."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm going to leave you there. My time here is now over. The earth will wear off two hours after i leave." Galaxy said, starting to fade from view.

"Galaxy, wait!" Gingka called, but it was too late. The authoress had already left the MFB world.

"Guess we're stuck here then." Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah, for two whole hours."

* * *

**So... Yeah... After this weekend's updates, i probably won't be back... See you guys this weekend.**


End file.
